


Entre el Alfa y la Pared

by Chiru_Less



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru_Less/pseuds/Chiru_Less
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri es un estudiante promedio que vive una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos, salvo una vez al año...cuando su condición de Omega se presenta y hace lo imposible para sobrellevar lo que él considera un infierno...El cual se complica aún más con la llegada de cierto patinador ruso al hotel que dirige su familia, cambiando su vida para siempre. Omegaverse, Victuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ficticia transcurre dentro del universo del Omegaverse. Para resumir y no ser densa con explicaciones para quien no tiene idea de que es, es un género de novelas que ha ido ganando exito y seguidores dentro del yaoi. ¿En que consiste? Primero surgió como una idea de hombres lobo o cambiaformas pero ahora se ha generalizado y podemos encontrarlos en todas las versiones.
> 
> Básicamente existen tres géneros de personas: Alfa, el macho dominante capaz de reproducirse, quien puede detectar a su "presa" por un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado y quien generalmente "entra en celo" cuando un Omega lo hace, ademas de poseer otras caracteristicas que los hacen unicos y que ya iremos viendo más adelante; el Omega, un ser bendecido (?) único y valioso dentro de la sociedad capaz de reproducirse, esto es...mpreg. Si, tiene un periodo de celo, que puede ser una o dos veces por año en el cual puede procrear solo estando con un Alfa. Y el Beta, que vendrian a ser los seres humanos comunes y corrientes, y tienen la libre eleccion de poder formar parejas con quienes les plazcan.
> 
> Bueno...eso. Cualquier duda me avisan! Intentaremos aplicar esto al mundo de YOI, a ver que tal nos va.
> 
> Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de la genial Kubo. Solo escribo por diversion.

\- Yuuri...¡Yuuri!

Oyó como Minako sensei golpeaba su puerta insistentemente; se ocultó todavía más con las sábanas, hecho un ovillo en su cama. Si la puerta no tuviese una vuelta de llave y el seguro, estaba seguro de que la mujer la hubiese tirado abajo de una patada. Mientras escuchaba como farfullaba detrás de la madera, entreabrió los ojos, sólo un ía distinguir algo de claridad en su cuarto a través de la tela; era de día, ya había amanecido.

Pero en su mente estaba todo negro, sombrío. Oscuro.

Katsuki Yuuri era un estudiante universitario promedio; nunca se había destacado, pero tenía buenas calificaciones y no se habìa atrasado en su carrera, pese a que se las había tenido que ingeniar para estudiar y ayudar a su familia con el negocio, un pequeño pero cómodo y rentable hotel de aguas termales.

Llevaba una vida tranquila, sin sobresaltos. Nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona especialmente segura, al contrario...Pichit, su mejor amigo, siempre reía y se burlaba de su carencia total de seguridad personal y autoestima, lo que lo llevaba a aislarse un poco de los demás. Su vida se limitaba a estudiar, atender en el hotel y, de vez en cuando, salir con Pichit o algún otro amigo de la universidad.

Y a sufrir colapsos emocionales, como el que estaba atravesando.

\- Yuuri, vamos...sal de ahí.- el aludido se revolvió, cambiando de posición.

No querìa salir de su cama, de su habitación, de su casa. No querìa ver a nadie, no querìa que nadie le hablase. Se sentía diferente, aislado, marcado. Sabía que, aunque nada de lo nefasto que le esperaba en esa época del año había sucedido aún, sería el mismo infierno doloroso y vergonzoso de todos los años.

Y ya se deprimía y asustaba por anticipado. Días, quizás semanas antes, no lo sabìa bien.

Y es que Yuuri, además de ser un estudiante promedio sin mayores pasatiempos, también era un omega.

Resopló, soltando un quejido de frustración. Y es que todos los años le sucedía lo mismo. Tenía una vida normal, o por lo menos él lo aparentaba y los demás lo hacìan. Todos tenían conocimiento de su condición, su familia, los vecinos, e incluso estaba seguro que media ciudad lo sabìa, porque hasta donde él entendía, ser un omega era algo raro, valioso, pocas veces hallado. Por lo menos, en los casi 10 años que hacía conocía lo horroroso de su condición, nunca se habìa topado con alguien como él. Jamás habìa podido compartir el espanto que era saber que la gente - sobre todo los Alfa que lo rodeaban- que lo saludaba, platicaba y compartìa momentos con él día a día en realidad estaban a la espera, al acecho, de que llegado el momento, Yuuri los...eligiera. O quizás no, sòlo aguardaban el momento del año, el único momento en el que no se animaba siquiera a asomar la nariz por la puerta de su habitación, en el que entraba en celo.

El sólo pensarlo le contraìa el estómago de los nervios.

Por supuesto, su inseguridad personal constante sumada al hecho de que no tenía la confianza suficiente para con nadie, sin contar con que sabía a ciencia cierta lo que podía suceder si...bien, si, todos esos factores lo habìan mantenido virgen e intacto durante todos esos años, hecho que consideraba un verdadero logro, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que lo habían acorralado sin ser su período de celo, o el sinfín de Alfas a los cuales su padre había tenido que espantar del hotel, casi a punta de pistola.

Y lo sentía. Siempre llegaba más o menos en la misma época, cuando comenzaba a instalarse de manera definitiva aquel calor pegajoso que anunciaba la llegada del verano. Gracias al cielo siempre había coincidido con un período en el cual no cursaba nunca, y no sabía si se debía a una coincidencia extraordinaria o simplemente a su instinto tomando el control en la época más favorable del año para la reproducción…

La palabra lo puso peor.

No sabía exactamente qué sentía en esos momentos; más que algo físico era psicológico; sentía ansiedad, le estaba costando conciliar el sueño más de lo habitual, y estaba comiendo demasiado sin engordar un sólo gramo. Quizás aún faltaban semanas para entrar en celo, pero se habìa percatado de que lo notaba cada vez con mayor antelación, como si su organismo detectara hasta el cambio más sutil…

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta que hizo temblar sus goznes lo sobresaltó.

\- Abre ahora mismo, Yuuri. Sabes que aún no pasa nada.

La voz de la mujer se suavizó en la última frase. Minako, docente de Bellas Artes y profesora particular de ballet, a quien Yuuri conocía desde su más tierna infancia y con la que habìa entablado una amistad entrañable - pese a que seguía tratándola con el respeto de siempre- , sabìa lo que Yuuri sufría años tras año; incluso el castaño creía que ella lo habìa visto en esa situación tan espantosa una vez, en la cual, creyendo que aún faltaban días, el celo lo había sorprendido en su departamento. No recordaba bien lo que había sucedido.

El hecho de no satisfacer las necesidades que aquel período le imponía lo llevaba a un estado de malestar increíble. La necesidad se convertía en ansiedad, y luego en dolor. Al pasar las horas siempre le habìa costado respirar, comenzaba a sudar profusamente y sentía que todo le dolía, que la piel le quemaba y un leve entumecimiento mental se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Y lo peor es que duraba días, y año tras año duraba más, como una amenaza palpable que le metía cada vez más presión.

En el silencio que siguió a las palabras de su amiga, el estómago de Yuuri se quejó audiblemente. Estaba muerto de hambre, como le sucedìa todos los benditos días. Recordaba haber comido demasiado la noche anterior antes de encerrarse raudamente en su reducto, pero hoy, otra vez y a las pocas horas, sentía como si hiciera días que no probaba bocado.

Se sentó en la cama con dificultad, sintiéndose derrotado y ofuscado. Manoteó los lentes desde su mesita de noche, y comprobó la hora. Las 9:15 de la mañana. ¿Es que acaso Minako no tenía otra cosa que hacer que interrumpir su sufrimiento?

\- Minako sensei.- se acomodó los lentes al abrir la puerta y descubrir a la mujer con cara de pocos amigos detrás. Su expresión se suavizó al verlo, lo que le indicó a Yuuri que su aspecto era lamentable.

\- Yuuri. Creo que deberías salir de aquí, aunque sea pasear por la casa…

\- Ayer lo hice.

\- Y hoy también lo harás.

\- Pero…

\- Sabes que aún no es el momento. Yo lo sé.- Minako era una beta. Yuuri hubiese dado todo lo que tenía por ser como ella. No sufrìa celos, no se sentía atraída a ellos y podía pasear libremente sin ninguna preocupación. Pero tenía olfato, y podía sentir, a metros de distancia, cuando al muchacho le faltaban apenas unos días para tener que encerrarse de manera obligatoria.- Vamos a desayunar.

\- Está bien.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

\- ¡Yuuri!.- su madre le saludó, feliz de verlo. Parecía también aliviada de que Minako sensei hubiese logrado sacarlo de su habitación.- ¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?

\- Yo...bien, mamá.- se sintió avergonzado en cuanto se sentó en la mesa. Miraba insistentemente su plato vacío porque sabía que su padre y hermana lo estudiaban con la mirada en busca de alguna reacción adversa.- ¡Estoy bien, ya podemos dejar las miradas! Ah...yo...lo siento, no quería…

\- Está bien, Yuuri. Disculpanos a nosotros.- su padre siguió leyendo el diario como si nada hubiese pasado luego de brindarle una sonrisa contenedora.

Se encogió un poco más, sintiendo la mano de Minako acariciándole la espalda. Esa era otra de las incomodidad que sufría: cambiaba de humor en forma explosiva, en cualquier momento y ante cualquier situación, y a veces no precisamente para bien. Realmente odiaba aquello…

\- La ubicación parece ser secreta por ahora, no es así Tadako- san?

\- Si, y es un secreto muy bien guardado por cierto, Fushimi- kun. La estadía de los mejores patinadores del mundo es aún un misterio. Según fuentes oficiales…

Desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla del televisor. Sus ojos observaron con interés la noticia que estaban pasando. Pronto, cerca de su ciudad, se viviría un certamen regional de patinaje, algo prácticamente nunca visto en un sector del país como aquel. Según lo que se decía era para fomentar el turismo, pero…

No supo por qué, ver la noticia le revolvió el estómago. Esperaba que no fuese otros síntoma más del celo, por favor…

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, si cortito y aburrido xD es una Intro mas que nada, y ya sabemos para que lado viene la mano! Espero les haya gustado, haganmelo saber!
> 
> Si, ya se, tengo problemitas con el omegaverse *le tiran piedras* sepan disculpar mi mente perversa *.*
> 
> Nos leemos prontito!
> 
> Chiru


End file.
